rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution (Bobbejaanland)
Revolution is an Enclosed roller coaster that's the last of it's kind. History In May 1989, Revolution began testing it's effects & top & bottom projectors. On June 15, 1989, Revolution opened to the public. At the opening, there were six projections: two in the inner chamber (on the floor and on the ceiling) and four in the outer chamber. Design Building The exterior building is exactly like the one for Chaos, however, there is a difference. The difference is where a rainbow is on the right-hand side of the structure. On the near left, the name is a bold, red, capitalised writing painted on the front of the building, however, from 2009 to 2013: the R is crossed out. Train Old and New Queues Old Queue New Queue Ride Experience Your ride begins when you sit-down in a inline fashioned seat and next, you pull down the T-bar, then the T-bars are checked by a ride operator. After this, the train moves out of the station (a loud take-off noise is heard), which leads to the inner chamber. As the train enters the inner chamber, the off-board soundtrack begins to play as it enters the friction wheel spiral lift hill. During the moment when the train enters the lift hill, they're are two films projected on two huge screens (on the ceiling and on the floor) that begin to play simultaneously as the soundtrack on the off-board audio speakers. And there are lighting effects that activate as well. Top film The Top film begins a few seconds after the Bottom film does, when the pendulum is revealed. Next, the pendulum falls off the screen. Then, the dome holding the pendulum shatters, which leads to an eye before the wormhole does. Bottom film The Bottom film begins with a clock featuring roman numerals. Next, the falling pendulum from the top screen falls through the clock, in which a child's face projection comes after it. Then, the wormhole from the top screen appears before a digital clock. After this, there are two big PCBs which rotate simultaneously. Lastly, an explosion occurs which leads to sparks flying all over the screen, ending the film. The film is still used today, but it's projected on the top screen. New film Outer chamber The moment the train crests the lift hill, it enters the outer chamber. It makes a small leftward dip, it goes through a sudden drop. During the sudden drop, it passes through the first projection (a fire projection; now replaced by a fire oil projection, which has been shut down ever since retheming). Next, the train goes over a downward hump, which leads to the second projection (a shattering glass projection; now replaced by a water oil projection). Then, the train goes through a near circular helix over the third projection, after this, the train passes through the third projection (a portal projection; now replaced by a time portal oil projectionn, which has been shut down ever since retheming). After passing through the third projection, the train goes under some track, at this point, the train goes bck into the inner chamber. Finale The train makes a helix around the gear projection, rotating in the opposite direction on the bottom screen (The gear projection is on the top screen now, rotating the same direction as the train). Then, the train will go through the final projection (an another gear projection. Next, an another fire projection. Then, a disco effect. Finally, red light strips are on the screen's place.) before the brake run. Finally, the train enters the station. Thus, ending the ride. Category:Vekoma Category:Illusion Category:1989